TTML
by bunniecarrot
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun teman sejak kecil. Tapi juga...


**Tittle: TTML (Teman Tapi ML)**

 **Cast: HunHan**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

Rencananya, sesampainya di kamar asrama, Luhan mau mandi dan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi, baru membuka pintu kamar, ia sudah naik pitam. Banyaknya sampah kertas yang berserakan di lantai bahkan sampai ke ranjangnyalah yang menjadi penyebab ia murka.

"Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau membuang sampah-sampahmu di satu tempat saja?! Kumpulkan mereka di plastik yang sudah aku beri tadi pagi!"

Luhan sudah tampak bisa makan orang kalau sedang marah. Tapi yang diajak bicara justru tampak tak mendengarkan dan masih sibuk menatapi kertas kosong ditangannya.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubersihkan." Sehun menanggapi malas dan membuat Luhan lebih jengkel lagi.

"Kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini, kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku!" Luhan memukul kepala belakang Sehun, membuat pemuda yang duduk di kursi belajar itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang akan kulakukan nanti!"

"Nanti kapan ha? Lihat semua pakaian kotormu itu. Kau mau membunuhku dengan baunya?!"

Sehun mengalah dengan setengah hati. Ia tahu diri, ia hanya menumpang hidup di kamar Luhan di asrama kampusnya. Kalau ia tidak mengalah, ia bisa diusir dan tinggal dijalanan.

"Aku mau pergi cuci baju dulu kalau begitu. Dasar cerewet." Sehun memunguti baju kotornya, dan pergi keluar dengan cepat sebelum Luhan melemparnya dengan komputer.

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

Selama Sehun pergi ke ruang laundry, Luhan yang baru mandi sibuk membuka-buka sketchbook milik temannya yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Setahu Luhan, Sehun bekerja di sebuah studio komik terkenal di Seoul. Tapi, Luhan belum pernah tahu Sehun membahas karyanya. Ia hanya bilang, ia bekerja untuk tim seorang komikus bernama Seo Eunso. Luhan tahu, Seo Eunso itu komikus handal. Ia bahkan punya beberapa serinya. Tapi, alasan kenapa Sehun belum juga dapat gaji yang pantas adalah hal yang masih menjadi misteri.

Luhan yang baru saja berfikir mendapat kesempatan untuk mengintip pekerjaan Sehun yang selalu misterius, kali ini harus kembali menelan kepahitan. Bukannya gambaran Sehun yang ia dapat, tapi hanya kertas kosong yang terpampang nyata.

"Pantas saja tak pernah dibayar. Kerja saja tak pernah becus!" Luhan membuang sketchbook Sehun ke kerancang sampah yang kosong di samping meja, dan kemudian membuka laptop miliknya untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas.

Satu jam setelahnya, Sehun kembali datang dengan keranjang baju bersihnya. Dalam diam, ia memasukkan bajunya kedalam lemari yang masih berbagi dengan Luhan.

Ketika ia kembali ke meja belajar Luhan yang telah dibagi dengannya, Sehun kebingungan karna tak bisa menemukan sketcbooknya.

"Aku taruh kesana." Telunjuk Luhan mengarah ke tempat sampah, dan Sehun melotot padanya.

"Wae? Kau bahkan belum bisa menggambar apa-apa. Pantas saja tak pernah dapat gaji." Luhan mencebik padanya, dan Sehun yang menahan kesal hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku sedang berjuang untuk berdamai dengan mereka yang ada didalam kepalaku, agar mereka bisa segera tertuang kedalam dunia nyata. Dan kau berhasil menhancurkan moodku." Sehun balas menunjuk ujung hidung Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun malas, tahu jika teman sejak kecilnya itu sebentar lagi akan mulai drama yang lebih memuakkan.

"Jangan cuma bicara, cepat gambar mereka, karena bulan ini kau harus bayar uang sewa padaku." Telunjuk Luhan sudah menempel di ujung hidung Sehun.

Tapi, bukannya marah, Sehun justru tampak mendapat ilham.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku!" Sehun segera bangkit dari kursinya yang ada di depan Luhan, dan mengambil seikat tali yang entah sudah berapa lama ia simpan didalam lemari.

"Kau minta bantuan apa? Membunuhku?" Luhan sudah berkacak pinggang sambil melotot pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan cengiran.

"Luhan-ah, deadlineku besok lusa. Dan aku hanya tinggal membuat beberapa adegan lagi. Aku butuh figure yang nyata untuk menjadi modelku. Kau mau kan, membantuku?" Luhan sudah bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan hal macam apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Seo Eunso kan, komikus rated dewasa. Itu berarti, Sehun juga harus menggambar adegan untuk para dewasa.

"Kau mau aku untuk apa?! Berani-beraninya minta hal tak wajar." Luhan sudah hampir-hampir memukul Sehun, tapi yang lebih tinggi bisa menghidar.

"Aku hanya butuh untuk mengikatmu. Sebentar saja. Hanya satu jam."

Luhan berhasil memukul Sehun kali ini. Tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya memohon.

"Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan Luhan-ah." Rengek Sehun yang membuat Luhan jengah.

Luhan sebenarnya suka kasihan pada Sehun yang ngotot ingin jadi komikus, tapi tak pernah punya kemampuan. Luhan sudah sering menasihatinya agar kuliah saja daripada hidup tak layak demi jadi komikus. Orangtuanya sudah ribuan kali minta bantuan Luhan untuk memberitahu Sehun. Tapi memang Sehun sudah terlanjur berkepala batu.

"Oke, aku akan bantu. Tapi hanya kali ini saja. Dan, kau harus bayar sewa dua kali lipat." Luhan membuat tanda 'V' dengan jarinya, yang disambut dengan tatapan bahagia dari Sehun.

'Oh, aku bahkan akan memintakan tanda tangan dari Seo-ssi khusus untukmu." Telinga Luhan berdiri karenanya. Ia sampai menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Kau akan melakukannya?" Sehun mengangguk mantab, dan kemudian Luhan menahan girangnya. Ia harus jual mahal dulu sampai pekerjaan Sehun selesai.

Tapi rupanya, petolongan yang Luhan beri itu justru tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

-o0o-

Luhan bisa merasakan aliran keringat di punggungnya. Ia juga merasakan kebas di tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat. Ia berusaha untuk melonggarkan tali yang Sehun ikatkan di tubuhnya agar tangannya tak mati rasa.

"Han-ah, jangan banyak bergerak."

"APA KAU GILA! AKU SUDAH KAU PERMALUKAN SELAMA HAMPIR SATU JAM KEPARAT!" Luhan sendiri merasa wajahnya memanas tiap kali Sehun menatapnya dari balik sketchbooknya. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun mengikat Luhan dengan pose yang terlampau vulgar bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Luhan diikat kebelakang. Masing-masing dari kedua kaki Luhan diikat dan Sehun membuat kakinya melebar, agar ia bisa melihat kejantanan Luhan yang terbungkus celana dalam itu dengan jelas. Sehun bahkan telah melepas kaus Luhan juga, dan mengikat tubuh Luhan, mengelilingi putingnya yang sengaja Sehun ekspos agar Luhan semakin tak bisa bergerak.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Luhan menahan malu dan perasaan aneh di perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Luhan bisa melihat kegelisahan yang sama dimata Sehun sejak awal ia mulai menggambar. Luhan membuang muka, dan berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya.

Luhan menegang ketika Sehun meletakkan sketchbooknya dan mendekati Luhan yang tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Luhan bisa melihat keringat yang membanjiri kening Sehun.

"Aku, harus membuat satu adegan lagi. Jadi…" Luhan menahan pekikannya ketika Sehun mendorongnya perlahan, membuatnya berbaring di lantai. Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika menatapi tubuh putih Luhan yang setengah telanjang. Ia bahkan membuka paha Luhan lebih lebar lagi, dan kembali menelan ludah ketika menatap kejantanan Luhan yang tampak menegang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Protes Luhan dengan wajah merah, dan Sehun hanya bisa membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Sebenarnya, aku harus membuatmu ereksi…"

"Ap- aah… mmp." Luhan menutup erat bibirnya yang tanpa malu mengeluarkan desahan karena Sehun tanpa aba-aba menyentuh kejantanannya. Luhan sampai menggigit bibirnya agar ia tak sampai meloloskan desahan karena Sehun semakin tak sadar dengan yang ia lakukan dengan bagian tubuh Luhan dibawah sana.

"Sehun… hentikan…"

Sehun menatap wajah memerah Luhan yang tak lagi bisa menutupi gairahnya. Digenggamannya, Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanan Luhan mengeras. Dan sialnya, kegiatan itu juga membuat sesuatu di balk celana dalamnya sendiri ikut mengeras.

"Sehun-aah… nngh." Luhan menggelinjang pelan meski itu bisa melukai kulitnya yang terikat tali. Tapi pijatan Sehun pada penisnya terasa terlalu sulit diabaikan.

"Kenapa, kau terlihat seksi, Han?"

Luhan bisa saja memaki Sehun yang berulang kali menelan ludah dan membasahi bibir karena terus mempermainkannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa menggeliat, terkadang menahan desahan yang justru membuatnya terengah sensual.

Luhan hampir memekik, tapi yang keluar justru erangan ketika Sehun menjilat puting kirinya.

"Apa yang… aahh… Sehun- aaahh." Pergelangan tangan Luhan terasa perih karena ia berusaha meelepas ikatannya dengan kasar. Tapi Sehun tak tahu itu, dan sibuk mengocok penis Luhan, juga mengulum puting Luhan yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun melepas ikatan tangan Luhan, pemuda itu justru hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun yang masih mengulum putingnya bergantian, sambil sesekali berusaha menjauhkan Seun dari dirinya.

"Kau tampak menikmati ini, Luhan." Sejujurnya, iya. Entah perasaan apa yang telah merayapi sekujur tubuh Luhan, karena setiap sentuhan Sehun justru membuatnya ingin disentuh lagi dan lagi.

Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun kembali mengecupi puting dan lehernya. Ia bahkan tak lagi berkuasa menahan Sehun yang mulai melumat bibirnya.

"Mmpphh…" Luhan mengejang, ketika menyadari Sehun melepas celana dalamnya ditengah ciuman mereka. Luhan segera melepas ciumannya, dan menatap bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah dan tegak.

"Bolehkan, kalau aku menyelesaikannya sampai akhir?"

Bagaimana Luhan berkata tidak, jika Sehun bahkan tak memberinya ruang untuk berfikir. Pemuda itu langsung ikut melepas baju dan celananya dengan cepat, membuka ikatan tali di kaki Luhan, dan mengulum penis Luhan yang basah setelahnya.

"Argh… Sehun… Sehun…" Luhan merasa sebentar lagi akan gila. Lidah Sehun di kejantanannya membuat sensasi menggelitik dan nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan meracau tak jelas, dan Sehun semakin berapi-api karenanya.

Luhan kembali mengejang ketika merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Ketika ia menengok kearah Sehun, ia bisa melihat Sehun memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang milik Luhan.

"Hun… nnghh. Aahh…" Rasanya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menambah satu jari lagi didalam lubangnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama juga untuk Sehun menemukan titik batas kewarasan Luhan.

"Ll-lagi, Sehun-ah…" Bahlan Luhan merasa itu sangat jalang. Tapi Sehun memang benar-benar menekan titik ternikmatnya. Luhan sudah lupa daratan, dan Sehun sudah lepas kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Luhan terengah dan setengah tak rela Sehun berhenti menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan jari. Tapi kemudian, Luhan kembali mengerang ketika Sehun melebarkan kakinya, menahan pinggang Luhan di udara untuk sesaat, dan kemudian memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Aah… Luhan-ah… sangat hangat… dan basah-" Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan erangan dan desahannya tiap kali Sehun bergerak maju mundur di dalam lubangnya. Ia hanya berhenti mendesah ketika Sehun melahap bibirnya, menyatukan mereka dalam cumbuan ditengah tumbukan penis Sehun didalam lubang milik Luhan.

"Lebih cepath… tolong…" Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh Luhan dari lantai kayu kamarnya, dan membiarkan Luhan begerak dipangkuannya, membuat tempo secepat atau selambat yang ia suka.

Luhan tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sehun yang menciumi ceruk lehernya ditengah gerakan pinggulnya. Mungkin ia takut jatuh, atau takut Sehun akan pergi ditengah gairahnya yang membuncah.

"Luhan-ah, apakah ini menyenangkan?" Bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Tt-tidak tahu…" Sehun menyeringai tipis karena jawaban dari Luhan yang polos. Padahal, pemuda itu adalah maniak komik dewasa. Sehun bahkan yakin Luhan sudah sering masturbasi di kamar mandi.

"Kalau tidak tahu, kenapa kau…"

"Sehun… aaahhh." Sehun meninggalkan kissmark di selangka Luhan dengan sengaja ketika Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, ketika Sehun kembali membaringkannya ke lantai.

"Menurutku, ini sangat menyenangkan, Luhan-ah. Lubangmu memijatku dengan luar biasa." Kata-kata nakal Sehun itu membuat wajah Luhan memerah lagi, dan dia mengerang lagi karena Sehun menumbuknya dengan cepat.

Luhan merasakan penis Sehun berkedut didalam lubangnya. Tapi Sehun tampak akan mengeluarkan penisnya. Luhan dengan sisa tenaganya melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga Luhan tak khawatir Sehun tak mendengar bisikannya.

"Keluarkan didalam, Sehun-ah." Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan sebagai jawaban, dan membiarkan Luhan memuntahkan cairannya lagi, bebarengan dengannya yang klimaks didalam lubang Luhan.

Sehun melepas penisnya setelah Luhan setengah tertidur. Ia mencium bibir pemuda itu kilat, sebelum membawanya ke ranjang.

"Hun…" Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan menahannya.

"Iya?"

"Karna kelakuanmu, aku jadi sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Mulai bulan depan, sewa kamar kunaikkan tiga kali lipat." Kata Luhan sebelum terlelap. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas sambil menutupi tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan selimut.

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

Luhan berusaha bangun tidur dengan biasa saja, tapi sakit di punggung dan badannya tak bisa membohongi. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun yang sudah tampak rapi di mejanya.

"Terimakasih atas semalam." Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan tak tahu malu, sedangkan Luhan segera kabur ke kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk kuliah dengan keadaannya yang memprihatinkan-sulit berjalan dan sakit punggung, Luhan ditahan Sehun sesaat di dekat pintu. Sehun memberikan Luhan sebuah komik yang sudah bertanda tangan di sampul depannya. Luhan tahu itu tanda tangan Seo Eunso, tapi ia juga yakin jika itu adalah tanda tangan yang sama dengan yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya ketika SMA.

"Itu-" Alis Luhan berkerut.

"Maaf sudah berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya, Seo Eunso itu adalah nama penaku yang diberikan oleh perusahaan. Juga, sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah menerima gaji yang layak. Lebih dari layak malah. Tapi, itu semua aku tabung untuk membeli apartemen." Luhan yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi itu, tiba-tiba dibuat luluh oleh tatapan Sehun.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin pindah. Tapi aku tidak tega kau hidup sendiri. Dan juga, aku… sudah lama suka padamu. Aku tak mau kau pergi dariku, Luhan-ah."

Luhan menatap Sehun curiga. Temannya itu, suka membuat kejahilan.

"Aku berani sumpah. Aku bahkan sudah berhasil membeli apartemen impianku sekarang." Sehun menunjukkan selembar surat kepemilikan hunian. "Dan aku inign mengajakmu pindah ke apartemenku. Kau mau kan?" Luhan bisa melihat tatapan memohon dari Sehun, tapi masih sulit percaya padanya.

"Kau ini kan, suka menjahiliku. Bagaimana aku tahu kau sedang serius sekarang?" Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bisa membuatku klimaks sebanyak yang kau mau kala aku berbohong." Luhan memukul perut Sehun sampai Sehun mengaduh, tapi tetap membuatnya tertawa. Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Aku tunggu kau pulang Han-ah. Nantu kita berkemas bersama."

Luhan menahan senyumannya di sepanjang jalan karena memikirkan kata-kata manis dan racun milik Sehun yang sudah membuatnya gila.

* * *

-o0o-

END


End file.
